


Forever Young

by naasad



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Non-graphic death, Old Age, Other, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Jehan wakes up as they always do.





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. 
> 
> By the way, this brings my total word count on AO3 to 200k exactly.

Jehan ran their fingers through Courfeyrac’s waves, watching the sun reflect off caramel highlights set deep in ebony locks.

On their other side, Combeferre rolled over and wrapped an arm around their waist. “You’re flying again,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of their neck, just under their ear.

Jehan let out a quiet gasp, then sighed contentedly, reaching back to rub Combeferre’s dark and fuzzy head as well.

“Where are you going?” Combeferre whispered. He was smiling.

Jehan grinned and looked back at him, capturing his lips with their own. “Neverland. I’m flying to Neverland where we never grow up and this moment lasts forever.”

Courfeyrac nuzzled closer to his lovers, sleepily humming Time in a Bottle under his breath.

Combeferre laughed, then tugged Jehan close. “Come back to Earth, Wendy-bird. There’s one more adventure to be had yet.”

Jehan sighed and smiled, draping their leg over Courfeyrac’s thigh as they burrowed into Combeferre’s side. “Death would be an awfully big adventure,” they mused.

Courfeyrac ran a hand up their waist, stopping just below their ribs. “It’s not time yet.”

“I know,” Jehan promised, pulling his hand up to their mouth, pressing kisses to each separate finger. “But I hope it comes soon.”

Combeferre traced the lines on their face and the gray in their hair. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

“So long,” Jehan whispered. “I miss you.”

And then the two of them were gone, the warm echoes of their embrace still cradling their lonely lover.

Jehan rolled over, got out of bed, put slippers on their feet.

The coffee maker had been silent all these years. They ran a finger through the layers of dust, remembering.

The date.

The proposal.

The laughter

The groans of metal that wasn’t supposed to bend.

Now they were last of all.

They turned the silver ring on their finger three times - three times to be with your true loves.

Then they fell asleep...

And they flew - flew into the arms of their loves.

And they were young again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, in case it wasn't clear, they went on a date when they were still young, your choice of C proposed to Jehan and then there was a car accident on the way home where Combeferre and Courfeyrac died, but Jehan survived. Les Amis were there to support Jehan, but as they all got older, they were the last one. At the end of the fic, Jehan dies in their sleep but meets their lovers in your choice of afterlife.


End file.
